


藕饼 R 混天绫问我到底做错了什么？

by Castilla



Category: r - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 哪吒之魔童降世 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castilla/pseuds/Castilla
Summary: R 纯肉，惩罚，半兽化，混天绫PLAY封神战争背景 哪吒X敖丙





	藕饼 R 混天绫问我到底做错了什么？

敖丙虽看起来秀气，那一处却生的极其伟岸，哪吒一手竟无法全部裹住，这大抵是因为敖丙乃龙族，妖兽比起凡人来注重繁衍生息，雄性资本自然要傲人一点。那孽根此时正被哪吒握在手中上下套弄，他的性器看起来如同白玉一般，窸窸窣窣的几根淡蓝色的耻毛被粘液打湿黏在一起。

“你湿了。”哪吒张嘴咬上敖丙尖尖的耳朵，炙热的气息让那尖耳更红了一些。敖丙的下齿将唇咬出了一道齿痕，他的声音变得更加软糯黏糊：“我、我想射——”他的最后一句化为尖叫，哪吒并没有如他所愿，反而用乾坤圈锁住了敖丙的精关。

艳红的混天绫顺着敖丙的腿蜿蜒，将他双手双脚捆在一起，敖丙整个人被吊了起来弯成了虾状，他有些不安的看着哪吒，眼中还挂着因快感被逼出的泪，那泪被哪吒粗糙的手指拭掉，又被塞入敖丙的口中，敖丙用舌头慢慢舔舐哪吒的手指，那手指正追逐着艳红的舌头嬉戏，又模拟着性器进出，哪吒表情平静道：“说了是惩罚，可不能让你这么快就爽了，知道错了吗？”

“我，啊！”敖丙手中还含着哪吒的手指，说话有些含含糊糊，可还不等他认错便被突出如其来的一巴掌打断，雪白的臀瓣顿时浮现出了鲜红的掌印，哪吒的眼中如有一团火焰在燃烧，不解气的又找着敖丙的嫩臀抽了几下发出了“啪啪啪”的声响，那臀瓣顿时被打得红透，又被混天绫遮住了艳色，哪吒恨恨地说：“之前怎么和爷保证的？赵公明是什么人！连赤精子和广成子都伤在他手上，你这条小龙去凑什么热闹！”

“可那定海珠本是，啊——”敖丙解释的话还未说完，混天绫猛地一勒竟卷入了他的后庭之中，那混天绫今日也不知为何烫的厉害，一部位在他身上慢慢游动，竟带一小部分在他动股间的慢慢滑动，敖丙只觉得全身所有的重量都被体内的那小段混天绫支撑着，那粗糙的布料磨的他全身发软，整个人在高潮的边缘，偏偏哪吒还在此刻俯身啃咬他的龙角。

“你知道你被赵公明抓到会怎么样吗？那人最看不起龙族，他会用锁链锁着你，用烙铁在你身上打上印记，让你做他的坐骑，骑在你的身上，抓住你的龙角……”

“唔唔唔……不……啊……”

“你会不停反抗，可是没有用，他会拔掉你的逆鳞，找出你的龙筋，然后——”哪吒的手随着他的话在敖丙身上移动，划过那片逆鳞，慢慢的按住敖丙龙筋所在的地方，微微用力按下去。

“呜——”敖丙只觉得身体一麻，他脸颊边的龙鳞乍现，微微炸开泛着银蓝色的冷光，一条龙尾无力的垂下：“饶了我。” 

他终于求饶了，可绑住他的人并没有因此放过他，哪吒的手往下滑，在他的泛红的后穴旁打转，随后猝不及防的刺了进去，敖丙受了刺激忍不住微微用力整个人向上一挺。哪吒只觉得手进入了一个火热紧致的肉穴中，龙形本淫，敖丙在平时里看起来拘禁，在性事上却开放大胆，大抵是因为两人心意相通，对于龙族来说，行欢好之事本就天经地义，这是哪吒第一次见到敖丙如此紧张。

也许是因为被乾坤圈套出要害，或者是被混天绫夺去自由，又或者是逆鳞被拨动龙筋遭到威胁，敖丙变得紧张后穴锢的比平时更紧。哪吒抬手将敖丙放下来一些，随后赤黑的欲望擦过混天绫的缝隙慢慢捅进了敖丙的肉穴，两人同时低吟出声。

欲望进进出出，敖丙被操的上下颤动，他整个人还被吊在空中，找不到施力点，手脚又都被绑住忍不住求饶道：“哪、哪吒，放我下来，快放我下来！”

成年的哪吒长相比之幼年更加狂傲，他一挑剑眉：“我不。”说着便用了更重的力道往那肉穴中捅，这一下竟将混天绫一起刺了敖丙体内，混天绫刮的敖丙娇嫩的穴肉有些痛，因隔着混天绫竟让哪吒的性器与往日有了不同的触感，一种怪异的感觉在敖丙的心中升起，让他觉得自己仿佛再被其他人操弄，他不由想起了哪吒的话，若是自己被公孙明抓住——

可他不是普通的龙族，他乃是灵珠转世，哪吒也不会让这种事情发生！

被混天绫绑住的手脚不知在什么时候被松开，乾坤圈也被丢在了一旁，敖丙双腿张开紧紧锢住哪吒的腰，哪吒站在用手托住敖丙的臀部，性器不挺在敖丙体内冲撞，带出一圈圈白色的水沫，敖丙被一下又一下的冲撞刺激的龙尾摇摆，那青色的龙尾忍不住环上了哪吒的一条腿，又因为太过刺激不住癫狂的晃动而划伤了哪吒的皮肤。

敖丙忍不住哭喊出来，在最后释放的一刻，哪吒终于在漫长的冷落性事中吻上了他微凉的唇：“敖丙，别再让我担心了。”

“好……”


End file.
